Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to containers which are pressed into a predetermined formation with a punch and die, and more particularly to containers having desirable denesting characteristics.
Related Art
Pressed containers have been used in numerous environments for many years, with the containers having a common configuration that allows nested stacking of the containers. Conventional plates or trays, for example, may have a downwardly and inwardly converging sidewall that is continuous with a flat bottom wall, and with a radially extending rim along its top edge. This configuration allows pressed plates or trays to be nested in a stack of trays of the same configuration.
Conventional pressed paperboard trays and plate containers, however, typically do not have uniform rim spacing and/or thickness, which leads to non-uniform stacking. Non-uniformly stacked containers are difficult to denest, or manually separate, which adds cost and time to use of the containers. Other aspects of conventional containers may also hinder denesting.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a container that is capable of stacking in a nested relationship with other like containers and that is capable of reliable denesting.